Come Again Another Day
by Ceasefire
Summary: MiyagiShinobu:: After a storm ruins Shinobu's plan for a romantic day out, Miyagi tries to save the situation and cheer up his lover.


Junjou Romantica is the rightful property of Nakamura Shungiku. This is a fanwork was written purely for both your entertainment and mine.

* * *

It was easy to tell when Shinobu was sulking. And right now, his bad mood was practically affecting the atmosphere of the whole room.

In a moment of brazen courage, Miyagi had promised to take the younger man out on a date the weekend before, after Shinobu had spent the entire day implying that they needed to do more romantic things together, in a completely unsubtle way. Miyagi had finally caved, and Shinobu had immediately started listing things he wanted to do, in a near perfect order, and Miyagi was forced to admit defeat and accept that Shinobu had been planning their outing all along.

The week had passed slowly, and both of them had worked hard to ensure that they'd have the day to themselves and not have to worry about work or study. And now that the day had finally come around, it was storming heavily enough to rattle the windows.

"We could go somewhere else to eat, you know," Miyagi said, eyeing the picnic basket Shinobu was cradling protectively in his arms.

"No, that's not how I planned it," Shinobu snapped, "We were supposed to go on a picnic together, and then go see that new movie _Mustache Panda versus Fluffy Kitten_, then go shopping for groceries as a couple..."

"You've been thinking long and hard about this, haven't you?" Miyagi chuckled, feeling the back of his neck prickle when Shinobu glared in response.

"Of course I have. It's important that we do things as a couple."

"We already do."

"Not things like this!" Shinobu responded, his voice gaining a great deal of volume, "Anyway, it doesn't matter now... this stupid storm had ruined everything."

"Who says?" Miyagi replied, blinking, "We can always stay in and do something special, and take a raincheck on the movie."

"Like what?" Shinobu muttered.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." Miyagi trailed off, and Shinobu frowned.

"You dirty old man!"

"... who said I was thinking anything dirty?" Miyagi replied, eye twitching, "If anything, you're the one with the dirty mind, jumping straight to that conclusion!"

"Well, tell me your brilliant plan then," Shinobu scowled, sinking further into Miyagi's couch.

"Alright," Miyagi replied, standing up, "I'm going to amaze you."

* * *

"This is stupid," Shinobu said softly, cheeks tinged with red, hands clutching a bento box.

"Then you come up with a better idea, brat," Miyagi muttered through clenched teeth, chewing the food in his mouth in a rather angry way before swallowing.

In a stroke of what he thought was sheer brilliance, Miyagi had spread the picnic blanket out in the middle of his lounge room, sat Shinobu down on it and presented him with his lunch. Shinobu had blinked, looking surprised, and told Miyagi it was a dumb idea. And then proceeded to tell him the same things, but in different words, on every alternate mouthful of his lunch.

"Sitting on the floor like this is uncomfortable," Shinobu said around his food.

"well, we could sit on the couch, but I thought you wanted the proper picnic experience," Miyagi replied, "And I doubt it'd be much more comfortable sitting outside, anyway."

Shinobu frowned and concentrated on his lunch. Miyagi ate slower than Shinobu, and Miyagi watched with slight amusement as Shinobu sat cross-legged waiting for him to finish his meal, socked toes wriggling impatiently.

"Alright, now ee can go out shopping," Miyagi said, finishing off his food.

"It's raining."

"I can drive," Miyagi replied, "Get ready."

Miyagi turned around to grab his keys, but felt Shinobu's hand curl into the back of his sweater.

"Hmm?"

"Did you like the food?"

"Yeah. It was great, Shinobu-chin."

"Good."

Miyagi smiled, and turned around just in time to see Shinobu blush and walk to the front door to put on his shoes.

* * *

"Right. We need vegetables, meat, rice... pretty much everything," Miyagi said, glancing down his shopping list. Shinobu was looking over his shoulder, frowning at the list.

"I'll get the vegetables."

"Alright. Don't get too many pumpkins this time! Half the ones you bought last time went rotten," Miyagi called after him. A few people looked over toward Miyagi curiously, and he immediately shut up and sidled down one of the aisles.

After Miyagi had grabbed the rice, meat and a couple of extra necessities, he went to look for Shinobu. He found the younger man standing in amongst the fresh produce, frowning at a box of eggplants.

"What's wrong?"

Shinobu glanced briefly in Miyagi's direction, and went back to staring at the eggplants. After a few seconds more, he nodded and grabbed an armful of the vegetables and dumped them into the shopping cart.

"... we need vegetables other than eggplants, Shinobu."

"This is what I've decided to cook for you from now on."

"But you've barely started on pumpkin."

"Pumpkin is too easy once you get the hang of cutting it," Shinobu deadpanned, walking up to stand next to Miyagi, "I need a challenge. Prepare to be amazed."

"Alright, alright, just let me grab a few more things," Miyagi said, rubbing his face with his hand as he imagined the eggplant-filled months ahead of him.

* * *

Once they returned home, Shinobu sat down on Miyagi's bed and waited impatiently as Miyagi searched through his small collection of DVDs for something for them to watch together. Eventually, the older man entered the bedroom, and tossed the DVD to Shinobu.

"Mustache Panda versus Cuddly Elephant?" Shinobu said, picking up the DVD case, "I've seen this one."

"Yeah, well, it seems your sister's helped herself to the DVDs again at some point," Miyagi replied, before feeling his stomach drop at the dangerous look on his young lover's face, "A-anyway, let's watch."

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Shinobu grabbed onto Miyagi's sleeve and held tightly, and Miyagi smiled and pulled the boy closer. About halfway through, Shinobu sighed, and Miyagi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm?"

"Today didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would."

"No, it didn't. I'm sorry you didn't get to do what you wanted, though."

"I-it's alright," Shinobu said, cheeks burning, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Miyagi smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of Shinobu's head. Shinobu squirmed and grunted, and Miyagi's smirk broadened.

"You know what the best part is, about boring movies?"

"What?" Shinobu muttered, squirming more as Miyagi's arms tightened around him.

"Making them exciting."

"This time you're definitely thinking something dirty, old man," Shinobu murmured, but Miyagi just laughed, and Shinobu allowed his lover to strip off his sweater and pin him down against the bed and kiss him.

**END**

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
